


The Petal Path

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	The Petal Path

"I'll throw rose petals to your feet."  
\- Emilie Autumn (Liar)

Morgause entered their darkened apartment. "Darling?" She put her foot into the velvet carpet and felt something beneath her toe. Bending down she picked something up from the floor. As she switched the lights on, she recognized a single rose. And lowering her sight she noticed the trail of crimson petals. She smiled and putting the rose between her lips she followed the scarlet path scattered from their threshold.  
Morgause walked up the turnpike stairs, her feet sweeping the petals falling down in spirals like feathers from the wings of a dying nightingale. Morgause passed the dark corridor, laced with the candles, petals floating between her toes. She crept to the door, framed by the faint light. Morgause shaved the knob. She felt her heartbeats growing faster, her breath slowing down, her chest misting itself up with sweat. Then she grabbed it tight and opened the door.  
The scattered petals crept their path to the bed. And on the bed laid Morgana... sublime Morgana, her raven hair veiling her chest, her bare body adorned with petals as scarlet as her lips.  
Morgause crept into the bed, releasing the rose, so her lips were free to caress Morgana's pale, soft derm. Morgause kissed Morgana's mouth and her lips drew a line heading down over Morgana's chin, neck and sternum. Morgana laddled a palmful of petals, letting them fall over Morgause's hair. Then she lent down and started to plant her kisses over Morgause's cheeks, ears and silk sides of her neck. Morgause wrapped her arms around Morgana's already bare shoulders and rose her head, petals tangled into her hair. Then she wrapped her lips around Morgana's left collarbone, feeling the blood throbbing beneath the skin.  
Morgana kissed Morgause's vertex, smelling the enchanting aroma of her sunshine tresses. Morgause flung her head back and locked into Morgana's lips.

 

" I want to lay you down in a bed of roses"

\- Bon Jovi (Bed Of Roses)


End file.
